STOP CALLING ME!
by glnn bck
Summary: Imogene get's fed up with Purple trying to call her.  insired by Lady Gaga's song, "Telephone"


I got this idea after I downloaded a flip note from Robobio on Hatena. Enjoy :]

Invader Imogene was in her disguise as "normal" Imogene. She was just simply walking towards Hi Skool for another day of what humans call "learning". But before she got there she was met by a small girl running towards her.

"Hey Kat!" Said Imogene.

"Hey Imo!" She said back.

The two had been friends since Imogene had come to planet earth. Kat was one of the only friends that Imogene had that knew she was an alien. Imogene hadn't even told her human "boyfriend" that she was an alien.

"So… who's taking you to the dance?" Asked Kat.

"T-the dance?" Said Imogene, "Dang it! I forgot all about the dance!"

"That's okay," Said Kat, "Besides, I already know who's going to ask you!:)"

"You do?" Questioned Imogene, "Who?"

"You know…" She said with a teasingly evil grin.

"OH! him…" Said Imogene, who gave back the same grin.

That night, Imogene went to her room in the ripper's base. (At least, that's what her and her irken buddies called it.) She was putting on a dress that she had from back when she was a Tallest. It was sleeveless and a shiny emerald green color and to top it all off, she had flower antennae clip. (Which she put in her fake hair.)

Suddenly, the phone rang. When she picked it up, a hologram appeared in the air to show none other than the almighty tallest, Purple.

"Purple!" She said, "Why in the world are you calling me?"

"Uh, nothing… just wanted to say hi." He said.

"Okay… hi." Said Imogene as she was just about to disconnect the call.

"Wait! Don't hang up." He said, "Why are dressed up so fancy?"

"I'm going to the Skool dance." She said with a dead pan voice, "It's like those dance parties on irk."

Imogene abruptly hung up there, leaving a bewildered tallest in his room, well him and Red's room. If that dance she was going to was like those here on the Armada, then that meant she would be going with another guy. Purple slammed down his phone in frustration.

"FINE!" He said, "If it's a dance she wants well it's a dance she'll get!"

"Imogene!" Said Gripps, the 2nd tallest of the rippers, "Hurry up! We need to go."

Imogene then slowly came down the stairs in her disguise. All of the other rippers seemed to have widened their eyes at the sight.

"Wow! You look amazing Imogene!" Said Kunai, the 2nd smallest of the rippers.

"GENIE! SO PRETTY!" screamed a little robot with light green eyes that instantly hugged Imogene.

"Thanks Growl! Thanks Kunai!" Said Imogene with a blush.

"Growl! Come here and put your disguise on!" Commanded Gripps.

Growl obediently saluted and followed her master's orders. Then suddenly, Imogene remembered her SIR unit.

"Sir. You need to put on your disguise too." Said Imogene.

"Fine, Whatever." Said the little robot, with light pink eyes as she obeyed her master's orders.

As they were all leaving, Invader Storm, the 3rd tallest and 3rd shortest ripper quietly called for Steel (his SIR unit) to come along. The little robot with dark blue eyes timidly walked up to his master and left.

The party was HUGE! All of the Hi Skool and normal Skool students had to have been there. There were people chatting and people dancing with loved ones and even people taking pictures. Of course the dance was at the gym, but the hoops were folded up so that no one would play any sports.

Imogene frantically searched for her dance partner as her SIR unit who was disguised as a kitten, followed close behind. When the young irken was about to give up, her phone started to ring. She ran into the hallway and answered it. She was surprised as Purple again, flickered in the air.

"Why in the world are you calling? AGAIN!" She said.

"I just wanted to ask," He said, "What's your favorite color?"

Imogene then clicked the phone off and went back inside the gym. She started her search again and found her partner.

"Dib!" She yelled as she ran over to a tall teenager with big glasses, awesome hair and a trench coat.

"Imogene your- woah…" He said as he caught sight of her dress.

Imogene had noticed him staring at her out fit and giggled.

"Do you like it?" She said while twirling in a circle.

"uhh… yeh." He said with a blush, "I uh, got you a drink."

"Thanks." She said as she sipped down her cup.

Another thing about her was that liquid wasn't poisonous to her like it was to Zim. Her and Dib chatted for some time until her phone rang for a text.

"Hold on." She said.

She looked down at her text message and who sent it? I think you know who it is. She growled as she struggled to text with her free hand.

GO AWAY PURPLE! I CAN'T TEXT WITH A DRINK IN MY HAND. SO LEAVE ME ALONE. EH?:(

Imogene huffed and put her phone on vibrate.

"Who was it?" Asked Dib.

But before Imogene could answer, Kat came up walking hand in hand with Zim.

"Great party huh?" Asked Kat.

"Yeh!" Answered Imogene.

But Dib and Zim didn't answer, they just glared at each other.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Said Dib, "Space boy?"

"Agreed," Said Zim, "Filthy human."

Imogene and Kat looked at each other worriedly until Imogene thought up an idea.

"Hey Dib," She said, "Let's go dance!"

Before Dib could say a word, She was already pulling him to the center of the gym. They moved their bodies to many famous songs and music. Until the music turned soft and sweet and the place was asked to quiet down.

"Okay everybody!" Said the announcer, "Quiet down now. We are now going to announce the best couple awards. The first one goes to… Jacob and Mary from the primary Skool!"

Everyone cheered for the young ones as they claimed their prize.

"Okay, now the next one." Said the announcer, "We have… Katie and Zim from middle Skool!"

Dib and Imogene cheered hard for Kat, not so much for Zim though. The two had gotten their prize as Zim complimenting to himself about how he deserved it.

"And finally, the Hi Skool winners." Said the announcer, "The final award goes to… Dib and Imogene!"

"Huh?" They both said.

Before they could say much more, they were pushed towards the stage by random students. They both grabbed their award at the same time as they wondered why the hay they won this.

"Umm… how'd we win this?" Asked Dib.

"Are you kidding!" Said the announcer, "You had no hope of any kind of success for your future and now look at you!"

He pointed to Imogene and Dib stared into her eyes for a long time until the crowd started to scream;

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!..."

The two blushed a little as they looked at each other. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE! Was screaming "KISS!" so they guessed they had to do it. They started to lean forward as they closed their eyes and puckered their lips. Right as their lips touched, Imogene's phone vibrated and she growled with anger.

"STOP CALLING ME!" She screamed as she threw the phone down, shattering it to pieces.

I didn't like the ending that much, but you get to decide how good it is by REVIEWING! So please review with respectful comments. :)


End file.
